


I'd Like To See You In Your Underwear (And Not Just For Modelling Purposes)

by HenryTheHAP



Series: I Like The Way You Work It [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec hates shopping, Alternate Universe, M/M, Model!Jace, Scout!Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec needs new clothes and has to brave the mall. It turns out to be worth it.





	I'd Like To See You In Your Underwear (And Not Just For Modelling Purposes)

Alec sighed as he wandered around the huge mall. He needed new clothes, and after having put it off for a long time, he'd finally decided to bite the bullet. He hated the crowded space, and it didn't help that he'd had to go at the busiest time of day. Three hours, dozens of shops and a depressing amount of time in queues later, he was close to giving up.

 

Alec had just stepped out of the umpteenth store when he spotted a blond man so hot Alec found himself unable to look away. The man glanced over at him, then took a double take, giving him an appraising look. He walked over to Alec, stopping right in front of him. "Do you model? If not, you should consider it. My name's Jace."

 

Alec gaped for several seconds his brain caught up. "Uh, no, um..." He shook himself. "That's a really bad line."

 

"It's not a line. I'm a model, and also a scout," Jace shrugged.

 

"And I'm supposed to take your word for it?" Alec said sceptically. The blond was gorgeous. He could easily be telling the truth. But still.

 

Smirking, Jace pointed to the huge screen high up behind Alec, and he turned his head to look in time to catch a five by five meter screen high on the wall displaying Jace modelling in only boxer briefs.

 

When once again facing Jace, Alec knew he was bright red. Gathering himself, he managed to stutter out a few words. "Modelling isn't... Uh... It's not my thing," he said lamely.

 

"Shame," Jace said. "I bet you look great in only your underwear. Maybe you'll let me find out sometime. It doesn't have to be for modelling purposes." He pressed a card into Alec's hand, then, with a wink and a promising smirk, walked away. The look he gave Alec when he turned his head to make sure the brunet was watching, made Alec know he'd be using the number on the card.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts! Info in profile.


End file.
